


An Excellent Morning

by astartelydianna



Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assistant Darcy Lewis, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astartelydianna/pseuds/astartelydianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy works for Shield as an assistant/laison for Bruce Banner, Spencer and the BAU team are working a case in New York. They are stood in the same line at the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little piece that popped into my head and got written on my phone so I figured I'd post it.

It was busy in the coffee shop; it always was during the morning rush. So many people trying to get their morning fix before work. In fact, it always surprised her how it would remain busy even after nine when most were supposed to already be at work. Then again she thought maybe if she was going to get grilled by her boss for being late, then she wouldn’t want to face that without a coffee either. 

Darcy found herself eying the man in front of her, as he stared intently ahead and mumbled to himself. He reminded her of Bruce but younger, the way his jacket was slightly rumpled and he looked a bit flustered and out of place in the busy coffee shop.

“At an average rate of one minute and fifty-seven seconds per customer…”

“You’re trying to work out how long you’ll be here?” Darcy asked him, grinning at his mental math.

“I’m trying to work out if I’ll be late for work.” He explained. Darcy looked him over as he turned to look back at her, her first thought was that he looked adorable in a clueless puppy kind of way.

“If you want to be there in less than half an hour then you’re going to be late.” She nodded. “From right back here it takes at least half an hour.”

“You're right, I’m going to be late.” He said grimly, glancing towards the door and wondering if it was worth it. 

“You're some kind of genius scientist right?” She asked.

“I am a genius actually, not so much of a scientist, more of an analyst. I’m supposed to be getting the coffee run for my team.” He told her, glancing forward at the line again.

“You’re not used to New York huh?” She asked. 

“We travel a lot.” He shrugged, gesturing to an I.D. badge on the side of his jacket. 

“FBI.” She hummed. “Of course you are.”

“I’m sorry, I don't follow.”

“I just run into a lot of Government types.” She explained before tugging out her own I.D. badge. 

“Shield?” He asked. “I’ve heard of Shield, they tend to keep rather to themselves though. Well…with the exception of that time they were on the news.”

“Yeah, that was pretty bad. I’m not a scary Agent or anything cool though and to be honest a lot of the ones I’ve met aren’t either.” She commented before holding out her hand. “Darcy.”

“Spencer.” He replied, shaking her hand politely. “So you're a scientist?” He asked, having seen her department name on badge.

“Nope.” She shook her head. “I just work with them. I used to work for an astrophysicist but then aliens invaded, twice; so I figured working in a lab full of radiation was probably less dangerous.”

“Alien invasions?” He asked, his eyebrows raised. “Were you in New York for the invasion?”

“Actually no, I missed that one. I was with Jane in New Mexico when a giant fire breathing space robot levelled the town and then we were in London when the world went a bit crazy with freaky holes in the sky and creepy elves attacked.” She explained. “Jane is currently off with her own God of muscly goodness, so I’m now working with Dr Banner. I requested Stark but apparently Shield didn’t think that any liaising would get done that way.”

“Dr Banner, that's very impressive, I’ve read some of his work.” Spencer nodded. 

“Yeah, he’s cool and I figure my ass is covered because this time if I get attacked I'm right next to the big green monster on our team.” She grinned. She noticed his eyes flick between the door and the line again. “Hey, I don't have to be in for a while since Bruce was working really late, so if you're in a hurry I could bring you your coffee.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that.” He brushed off.

“Seriously dude, most of my responsibilities as a lab assistant involve feeding and watering scientists so it not a big deal to run you some coffee.” She insisted with a grin. “But it’s not free, you have to trade.”

“What for?” he asked with a thoughtful frown.

“Number swap, at some point before you leave New York you have to have dinner with me.” She told him, reaching and plucking his phone from his jacket pocket.

“Um…seriously?” he asked looking a bit flustered.

“Don’t worry, I’m a laid back date. Anything from hot dogs in the park, pizza on a couch or an actual diner or restaurant is fine by me. If it’s food I eat it.” She laughed, firing a message from his phone to hers.

“My schedule is pretty unpredictable.” He hedged.

“Coffee order?” she asked him. 

Spencer found himself reeling off the team’s order to her, Darcy repeated it back to him as he handed her some money.

“My number is in your phone, text me the directions.” She told him, turning him to face the door and giving him a nudge.

“Thank you!” he called as he quickly headed out of the door.

~*~*~*~

It was a full forty-five minutes later that Darcy found herself arriving at the police department. It turned out to only be down the street and around the corner from the coffee shop, which was lucky.

“Can I help you?” the officer at the desk asked.

“Coffee order for the Spencer Reid. FBI BAU.” She told him. “Boy does the government love acronyms.” 

“Through that door there, knock first please.” The officer instructed, picking up the now ringing phone off his desk.

Darcy knocked on the glass door he had pointed at just to the right of the desk. A man with olive skin and dark hair answered the door.

“Coffee order.” She explained.

“Ah,” he nodded, opening the door to allow her in and taking one of the trays from her hands.

“The girl from the coffee shop.” A tall dark man commented from the other side of the room with a grin. She watched him nudge Spencer and realised they were teasing him, at least a little. 

“Darcy,” he greeted, standing to help her. “This is the team, Agent’s Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Hotchner. Garcia will probably appear behind you any minute now.” 

“Kay wait, let me try this.” She said, lifting cups from the trays. She looked thoughtfully at the Agents before handing one cup to Agent Rossi and placing the rest on the table in front each Agent. “That just leaves a chocolate orange java…”

“Mine!” a voice came from behind her. Darcy turned to see a woman in a red blouse and black pencil skirt, more noticeably the matching red glasses and red streak in her blonde hair.

“There you go.” Darcy handed her the drink.

“Impressive trick, did we just get profiled for coffee?” Rossi asked looking amused.

“I’ve been getting people coffee for the last seven years, I can usually guess the type by now.” Darcy smirked. “Don’t forget Spencer, dinner, before you leave.” With a wave she excused herself and left the station taking a comforting sip of her own coffee with a smile on her face. She had managed to wrangle a date with a cute non-shield agent and it wasn’t even ten in the morning yet. Excellent.


End file.
